Dying To Say This To You
by Ralieber
Summary: Jane and Maura finally reach the point in their relationship they've both wanted so bad for so long. But what happens when that quickly gets shattered? The rating has been changed! *Note, genre has changed from "tragedy" to "hurt/comfort"*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or the show. Title credit goes to album name of the second album by the band "The Sounds".**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She never thought their night would end the way it did. It wasn't fair, neither of them deserved this to happen. Especially not Maura. What did the sweetest girl in the world do to deserve this? Jane couldn't chase away the thoughts that she could have done something, _should have done something,_ to prevent this.

In all actuality however, Jane could never have protected Maura from what happened that night.

* * *

Maura hadn't been able to stop staring at Jane and smiling all evening. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary; it was a typical Saturday night for the two women. They shared pizza while watching a movie on Jane's couch at her apartment. While it appeared so habitual on the outside, it felt so entirely different on the inside to both women.

They were chatting about the lack of love life each of them seemed to share when something clicked inside of Jane. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Maura deserved to hear the words Jane so wanted to say many times before.

"I would never have broken your heart like everyone else has, Maura."

The entire atmosphere seemed to shift as soon as the words left Jane's mouth. Maura had a burning desire in her heart since she met Jane for her to speak to her in that way. And it finally happened. Finally.

She didn't allow herself the time to wonder if her subtle- and not so subtle- flirtations and hints at her immense love for Jane finally transuded into her brain. Instead she decided that actions speak louder than words tonight. So she leaned closer to Jane with her lips still stretched into a grin and took a deep breath as she would no longer have to wonder what it felt like to kiss Jane Rizzoli.

Jane's lips parted in anticipation of kissing Maura. Her mouth suddenly started to water and she craved something she hadn't even tasted yet. Unable to wait any longer, Jane closed the space between their faces and kissed Maura's delicate lips. It was soft, yet sticky from Maura's lipgloss. It was more wondrous than Jane ever imagined. The taste was so uniquely Maura and Jane wasn't sure why. It tasted like coming home. Jane wasn't usually one for clichés but she was surprised that there were no fireworks outside of her window. Their first kiss felt like an explosion.

After what was only a few minutes but felt like hours, they separated. They beamed at one another and just to make sure she didn't imagine it, Maura exclaimed.

"Wow. Jane. I-" Maura Isles became speechless and couldn't search for the right words to say. She didn't think words to describe how she was feeling even existed.

"Yeah, me too, Maur."

When they searched each other's eyes for words they both found the same imagery. Both sets of warm eyes showed a mix of affection, love, and excitement with a yearning for the other woman. With such a strong desire for the rest of their night to go without a hitch, Maura decided to speak again first.

"Jane, I've been in love with you for so long now. I've imagined this scenario so many times before and nothing could have prepared me for how immaculate it would actually be."

"Me too, Maura. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to get the courage to say something."

Jane looked away from Maura, a little ashamed of being so scared of the beautiful, tender woman sitting next to her.

"Jane, you have nothing to be sorry for. You've finally said something and I've finally done something about it."

They shared a sweet and knowing smile with one another until Maura came to a realization. The smile on her face turned into a frown so quickly that it made Jane think it was regret.

"Oh my god! Bass! I haven't been home all day to feed him and your mother isn't in town. I can't believe I forgot."

Jane's fear turned into relief as she let out a sigh.

"Jane, i'm so sorry but I need to take care of him. I know we have a lot to discuss but we can do that tomorrow. Plus, this might give you some time to miss me."

Maura's lips turned into a smirk as she stood up. Jane stood up to face Maura and pulled her in for another kiss, this time deeper than the first. She understood the importance of pets, especially how important Bass was to Maura. Maura's leaving didn't make Jane upset but she knew she definitely would miss her more than usual until the next time they saw each other.

As they pulled out of the kiss Jane made an executive decision.

"I'm going to pick you up in the morning for a breakfast date. So be ready at 9 am sharp."

Stealing one more quick kiss, Maura bounced out the door to get to her car. Both women couldn't control their giddiness pushing it's way to the outside of their bodies. When Jane closed the door she did a victory dace all the way to her bathroom.

When Jane laid down in her bed after her quick nightly routine, she reached for her phone. With no new messages or calls she set the phone next to her and replayed the evening in her head. It couldn't have gone any better. All the rejection she feared now seemed so trivial. The grin wouldn't wipe itself off of Jane's face and she didn't care at all.

When her phone started to ring she answered without looking at it with a sultry "hello", thinking it would be Maura.

"Janie, you gotta come down here."

"Frankie?"

Jane sat up at the shakey tone of voice on the other end of the phone, the grin falling from her soft lips.

"Janie, there's been an accident. It's, it's, M-"

Barely above a whisper, the name that sounded sweeter than sugar to Jane slipped from her mouth.

"Maura."

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon :) let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I had this listed as tragedy but I decided to change it to hurt/comfort. Just please stick with me on this story :) I promise it will be worth it in the end xxxx**

* * *

_"Janie, there's been an accident. It's, it's, M-"_

_Barely above a whisper, the name that sounded sweeter than sugar to Jane slipped from her mouth._

_"Maura."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The ride to the scene of the accident was a complete blur for Jane, she couldn't remember any of it. She couldn't seem to remember grabbing her wallet, badge, and car keys from the kitchen counter and practically flying over the steps of her apartment to her car. She didn't give any thought to the fact that she was in a pair of sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt without a bra. She couldn't remember the drive which usually would have taken her five minutes but tonight took two. The tears that silently fell came as a surprise because Jane wasn't even making any sobbing sounds.

The next thing Jane remembered seeing was the soft, golden curls of Maura's hair draped over what was left of the front hood of her Prius. She remembered hearing a scream when she saw Maura but she didn't realize it was her own. She could feel arms around her, trying to keep her from getting any closer to the gory exhibition.

Jane's head immediately filled with reassurances and explanations for herself. _This isn't real. It's either a dream or someone that looks like Maura. _She pinched herself on the arm to see if she could wake herself up, so sure that this could not be happening. The pinch was so hard that it broke skin and she saw blood. _No. No, it's not Maura. I have to get closer to make sure. That's not her._

Struggling to break away from the arms that held her back, she screamed even more.

"Janie, you can't go up there. Stay here," Frankie attempted to keep his older sister away from the mess.

"Frankie, it's not her. I need to show you. It's not Maura. It can't be."

"They found her wallet in there, Janie. It's Maura," Frankie's heart started to break at the sight of the distraught woman in his arms.

"But if it's her, I need to be with her. I love her, Frankie."

Upon hearing the confession of love from Jane, Frankie let her go to Maura. Jane slowly walked up to the car, taking in the whole scene. Maura's car was halfway in the ditch, the entire front and left side was smashed in. The other car rested about fifteen feet away and it was upside down. Glass, blood, and dirt covered the road. Jane noticed that she couldn't see any other victims anywhere. When she finally reached Maura, she could see that the upper half of her body was on what remained of the hood of the car. Her head pointed towards Jane with her hair covering most of her head.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Jane's eyes. It looked as though there was too much blood surrounding Maura to have come from such a tiny person. Maura's face looked lifeless and all Jane wanted to do was touch her. She listened to her better judgement though and kept her hands to herself. All around her firefighters and EMT's were working on pulling Maura free from the car. Jane looked to the lower half of her body and saw that her waist and legs were stuck between the steering wheel and the driver's seat. Her seatbelt broke due to the force of the impact.

As Jane fearfully studied Maura, she saw the sudden rise and fall of her back. She was breathing. Maura was still with her.

Jane cried out, "Maura".

Suddenly, Jane snapped back into her own body and felt the tears flowing. She let out a sob that had been trying to escape for the past ten minutes. The only thing that mattered was that Maura was still breathing. There was hope. And Maura needed Jane in order to keep fighting.

"Maura, it's me. It's Jane. I'm right here. You're okay. I promise you're going to be okay."

At the sound of Jane's soothing, raspy voice, Maura's eyes fluttered open. Jane's heart warmed at the sight of the hazel eyes that always make her feel safe. A desperate cry left Maura's mouth.

"Jane."

"Yes, baby. It's me, I'm right here with you. You're okay, Maura. I'm not leaving you."

Jane knew that she couldn't be sure if Maura would be okay. But she refused to let herself and Maura think otherwise. She needed Maura. Maura needed her. They just started this new chapter of their lives and it wasn't fair that they might not get the time to enjoy it. But Jane knew that life wasn't always fair.

Jane's thoughts were so clamorous in her head that she barely heard the murmur from Maura.

"I love you."

Jane didn't think it was possible to do so but she cried even harder. Her sobs turned into wails as she realized Maura was preparing to say goodbye. Jane tried to will all the musings of goodbye away.

"No, Maura. You can't do this, you aren't leaving. You're going to stay with me and we're going to grow old together. Don't you dare say goodbye to me."

The people attempting to free Maura were getting closer to Jane, threatening to push her away. They were so close to getting Maura out of the wreck and Jane was terrified for what would happen when she became free. Maura was just as scared because she whispered to Jane again as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you too, Maura Isles. But you are not leaving. Do you understand me? You're going to be okay."

Before the medical personnel could get to Maura, Jane placed a kiss on Maura's lips. She stepped back so they could release her from the car and rush her to the ambulance. All the while, Jane continued to speak to Maura to remind her that she would never leave.

"I'm still right here, Maura. You're going to be okay. They're going to take care of you."

When Maura was lifted out of the car, Jane saw her eyes slap shut. She was terrified that she would never be able to see the comfort of those warm, hazel eyes ever again. The only sounds she could hear now were the calls from the paramedics.

"Her pulse is threading out, she's going unconscious."

Jane followed them to the ambulance, flashed her badge and told them she was the girlfriend of the woman. They let her in and rushed Maura's almost lifeless body to Mass General Hospital. The last words Jane heard were the ones she never wanted to hear.

"She has no pulse."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Her pulse is threading out, she's going unconscious."_

_Jane followed them to the ambulance, flashed her badge and told them she was the girlfriend of the woman. They let her in and rushed Maura's almost lifeless body to Mass General Hospital. The last words Jane heard were the ones she never wanted to hear._

_"She has no pulse."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jane restlessly sat in the waiting area of the Blake 12 Intensive Care Unit at Mass General Hospital. She couldn't stop bouncing her leg and pacing the area, hoping someone would come out and talk to her soon. She looked at the time on her cell phone and noted that she had been waiting for five extensive hours in that room. Jane desperately needed a surgeon to come and tell her that Maura was safe and going to be okay.

Angela Rizzoli walked into the waiting area exasperated.

"I can't get either of Maura's parents on the phone; it just keeps going to voicemail. I think I've left fifteen messages on both of their phones already."

"Thanks for calling them, Ma. I'm sure they'll call back soon."

Maura's parents were always hard to get ahold of but it didn't make the situation any more comforting. Their only daughter was just in a trauma accident and they were halfway around the world in France. Jane was biting at her nails and staring at the double doors, willing for them to open with such an intensity that should have burned a hole through the doors.

"Has anyone come out yet?"

"No," Jane replied nervously.

Angela sat next to her daughter and rubbed her back. Although Jane wasn't the most receptive to having her personal space invaded, she welcomed the comforting touch form her mother. Angela knew how scared Jane was, Maura was her best friend. The women were so close that Maura practically became a second daughter to Angela. The only thing she felt she could do to make this any better was to pray. She knew that Maura had to be okay for her daughter to be okay as well.

As if on cue from Angela's silent prayers, a surgeon walked through the double doors towards the women.

"Are you the family of Maura Isles?"

Jane jumped up and before her mother could say anything, she let out an abrupt, "Yes".

She looked at the surgeon with wide, dark brown eyes that threatened to release a flood at any moment. Jane had so many questions but there was one that she just couldn't hold in any longer. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's alive."

The surgeon seemed kind enough but not friendly. He was strictly professional when he delivered the news to the family of patients.

"Ms. Isles is alive. As you know, her heart stopped in the ambulance. We were able to revive her, however. I believe her heart stopped due to shock from the injuries she sustained. The force of the impact caused her to sustain abdominal trauma to her spleen which ruptured a renal artery. This had to be operated on immediately otherwise she would not have survived. Ms. Isles also incured an interstitial edema which is when fluid invades the brain and causes it to swell. We had to utilize osmotherapy and inject mannitol through an IV in order to decrease some of the swelling until we were able to get her spleen repaired. We were planning on performing a decompressive craniectomy after operating on her spleen but the mannitol seemed to keep the fluid out of her brain and the swelling down."

Jane let out a breath she had been holding since the surgeon walked in the room. Angela put her arms around Jane's waist to reassure her that she was still there and for added comfort. The detective felt her inhibitions being released as tears started to flow freely from her eyes in alleviation.

The surgeon wasn't finished with his monologue, "We will need to take another MRI of her brain in a few hours to make sure the swelling hasn't returned. While the surgeries were successful, she is not awake. We are unable to confirm how advanced her motor skills are until she wakes up. I have no evidence to suggest that she will be blind, deaf, unable to walk, etcetera, but those are all possibilities we need to accept before we can confirm otherwise."

The possibility of Maura not being her old self scared Jane, but it scared her less than the prospect of death. So she vowed that she would do whatever it would take to help Maura survive and get as close to her old self as she could be.

A soft, almost whimper, fell from Jane's mouth, "Can I see her".

The surgeon led Jane and Angela to the room Maura was recovering in. They informed the two women that Maura would be staying in the Blake 12 ICU until she was ready to finish her recovery in a private, general room. Jane took in the sight of Maura laying, what appeared to be lifeless, in a hospital bed that swallowed her tiny frame. The immense amount of cords and IV's surrounding her didn't help make her look any more alive or like a thirty year old woman. The steady beeping of the machines reassured Jane that Maura was in fact alive and right in front of her. She let a quiet sob fall from her mouth as she walked over to Maura's right side and touched her hand. It was warm and soft, as though she was just taking a nap.

Angela walked up behind Jane and put her hand on her shoulder. The mother started to cry with relief when she saw that Maura was safe.

"Janie, do you want me to stay with you a little longer?" Angela had agreed to take shifts with Frankie and Tommy to take care of Jo Friday and Bass while Jane insisted on staying in the hospital with Maura until she was released.

"You can go, it's almost five in the morning," Jane responded after she looked at the clock on the wall.

The detective felt her mother place a kiss on the back of her head before she kissed Maura's forehead and walked out. She pulled the uninviting leather chair from the wall next to Maura's bed as she prepared herself for an uncomfortable sleep, that is if she _could_ fall asleep. With Maura's hand in hers, she got settled in and finally relaxed a minute amount for the first time since Frankie had called her.

"Hey, Maur. You once told me that babies could hear people talking to them when they're in the womb so maybe you can hear me too. You're in the hospital, you had an accident. Frankie, Frost, and Korsak are working on finding out what happened. The good news is, you're okay. I kept my promise," Jane felt a slight smile forming on her mouth for the first time that morning. "Anyways, you got pretty hurt but I know you can handle it. You're tough."

The little talk was meant more to sooth Jane than anything. Jane couldn't stop studying the soft lines on Maura's face and the way that her hair somehow managed to look amazing even though she was just in a car accident.

She chuckled to Maura, knowing that this was one thing she would definitely want to hear. "The even better news is that you still look like you're about to go to a photoshoot."

After a few more moments of studying Maura, Jane started to think out loud again. "Maur, I think we might have to tell my mom about us soon after you wake up. I kinda spilled the beans to Frankie already, sorry. So I really need for you to wake up because we really have to tell my mom and I think we should tell her together."

Jane couldn't control the tears that came so hard and flowed past her cheeks and down her neck. With both of her hands on Maura's right hand, she kissed it before leaning over to kiss her forehead and lips. Never removing her hand from the skilled and crafted hand of the doctor's, Jane settled back into the chair and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter :) please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read this story and for your reviews. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think :) xxxx**

_Jane couldn't control the tears that came so hard and flowed past her cheeks and down her neck. With both of her hands on Maura's right hand, she kissed it before leaning over to kiss her forehead and lips. Never removing her hand from the skilled and crafted hand of the doctor's, Jane settled back into the chair and allowed sleep to overtake her._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As a nurse entered the room, Jane groggily woke up to the sound of vitals being checked and IV's being replaced. She looked around to take in her surroundings, realizing that what happened to Maura wasn't a disastrous nightmare. She checks her phone and sees that she had only been asleep for four hours. While that's more than she sometimes gets when she's working an intense case, it is not ideal.

"Good morning. Your friend here is doing well, I'm going to take her to get another MRI in about thirty minutes," the nurse greeted the dazed detective.

"Morning. Does she have more fluid in her brain," although she had just woken up, the reminder of the MRI frightened Jane awake.

The nurse responded with a smile, "I don't think so but she'll have an MRI just to make sure. She was very lucky that she didn't need a decompressive craniectomy".

Jane only returned her answer with a smile. She didn't think that any of this was very lucky at all. She was grateful that Maura was alive but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

Sensing her uncomfort, the nurse attempted to lift Jane's spirits a little. "You know it's going to take at least an hour for us to do Ms. Isles' MRI. I know it's not the most appealing but we have a cafeteria here and they have fresh coffee. You could grab a big cup of it and some breakfast to stretch your legs a little and get out of the room while you can."

Knowing she was trying to make Jane feel better, she smiled, "Thanks, that sounds like a great idea".

* * *

After Jane walked around the cafeteria to stretch and get a bite to eat for an hour, she headed back to Maura's room. Her mind couldn't stop racing and all she wanted was to get back to Maura. Her thoughts kept going to what would happen if Maura woke up and Jane wasn't there. Or worse, what is Jane wasn't there and something bad happened to Maura?

Jane rushed back to Maura's room and let out a big sigh when she saw Maura right where she left her. As Jane sat down in her chair, the nurse from earlier came into the room to update Jane.

"Ms. Isles' MRI came back. There hasn't been an increase in fluid or swelling in her brain," the nurse beamed at Jane.

"That's really great, thank you so much," Jane kindly returned. She couldn't stop smiling for the first time since the accident. The nurse left the room and Jane grabbed Maura's hand again, relieved to feel the comfort of her soft hand in Jane's.

"Morning, Maur. So you just had an MRI and you're doing a lot better. In more exciting news, I went to the cafeteria here and I ate a chocolate chip muffin and had some coffee. They were both okay." After a moment's pause she continued, "I miss the coffee at your house".

Jane just stared absent-mindedly at Maura's face while she traced circles on the top of Maura's hand. Her phone began to ring and it snapped her out of her trance.

"Hello?"

"Hey Janie, how's Maura doing," Angela asked, concerned.

"The nurse said she's doing a lot better. There hasn't been any more swelling of her brain. She's not awake though."

"Oh. Well that's good to hear that she's doing better. I was planning on coming by in a few hours, is that okay," Angela didn't want to crowd Jane and Maura's space, especially because the hospital room was quite small.

Jane responded with a smile, "Yeah, Ma. That sounds great, thanks".

After a few more exchanges, Jane hung up the phone and resumed drawing circles on Maura's hand.

* * *

_Jane? Who is she talking to?_

Maura could hear Jane's muffled voice speaking to someone but she couldn't tell exactly what was going on. She tried to speak and move but she realized she couldn't open her mouth or even see.

_What's going on?_

Maura started to panic. She had no idea what was wrong with her body or even where she was.

A wave of comfort rushed over her when she felt light circles being drawn over and over on her right hand.

_Jane._

The comfort of Jane beside her, holding her hand helped Maura jog her memory.

_There was an accident. I said goodbye to Jane. But I can hear her, I can feel her._

Something clicked within Maura and she began to have control over her body again.

* * *

Jane was lost in her thoughts when she felt something. She could have sworn that she just felt a twitch of Maura's fingers. She snapped back to reality and looked at her hand in Maura's. Nothing. It was just as still as it had been before.

Jane's dark eyes never left Maura's hand and after another minute passed, she finally saw and felt something. There was definitely a finger twitch.

"Maura?"

That beautiful name escaped Jane's lips as a whisper as she silently willed herself to not be imagining this. She gave Maura's hand a light squeeze to let her know she was there. Maura's hand squeezed back and Jane couldn't stop the instinct of tears falling from her eyes.

Warm, hazel eyes opened and immediately searched for warm, brown ones. Jane thought she would never be able to look into Maura's eyes again and her heart instantly started pounding at the sight of home. Looking into Maura's eyes was where she felt the most comfort and safe. It was her home.

With the biggest smile on her face, Jane let out that precious name again with a sigh, "Maura".

"Jane," came the groggy reply. A smile crept across Maura's mouth and tears came to her eyes when she realized Jane was crying.

Jane wasn't sure if Maura's tears were from confusion and fear, but either way she wanted to make Maura understand what was happening.

"There was an accident, Maur. They had to do surgery on your spleen because an artery ruptured. There was swelling and fluid in your brain but they didn't have to do a decompressive craniectomy. The doctors can explain the rest but you're okay."

Jane smiled at Maura and hugged her. Maura had full control over body and so far hadn't seemed to lose any abilites she had before. She hugged Jane back in a tight embrace. "You said that correctly, Jane," Maura laughed out and Jane couldn't help but laugh as well, feeling comforted.

"I love you, Jane," Maura couldn't stop crying at the thought of leaving Jane. She was so happy to still be here, but for some reason she couldn't stop feeling guilty. She couldn't understand how Jane must have felt when Maura told her goodbye. Her heart felt as though it would rip out of her chest at the memory.

"I thought I lost you, Maur. I couldn't do anything. You were hurting and all I could do was just sit there and tell you it was all going to be okay. I should have done something, I should have protected you," Jane was now sobbing into Maura's chest. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair before lifting her head up to look into Maura's eyes.

"Jane, you did everything you could. Nothing could have stopped the accident from happening. What I needed was you by my side and you were there the whole time. You were there for me. I'm sorry it happened, Jane," a morose look came across Maura's face. Her guilt became apparent to Jane.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. I guess we both need to stop blaming ourselves for this and just move on." Jane gave Maura a reassured smile and watched Maura return it.

They both realized that while they felt at fault for the accident, they couldn't change anything that happened. Maura was alive and well and that's all that mattered.

Maura pulled Jane into her and kissed her with fortitude and resolution. Her kiss told Jane that she was safe and she wasn't leaving Jane.

"I'm never going to leave you, Jane. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your continued support with this story. Please notice I've changed the rating to "M" because we are going to start getting into the good stuff ;) With that said, next chapter will contain what I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Thanks again and please review! xxxx**

* * *

_They both realized that while they felt at fault for the accident, they couldn't change anything that happened. Maura was alive and well and that's all that mattered._

_Maura pulled Jane into her and kissed her with fortitude and resolution. Her kiss told Jane that she was safe and she wasn't leaving Jane._

_"I'm never going to leave you, Jane. I love you."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Jane hysterically rushed around Maura's bedroom, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something.

_Yoga pants? Check. Comfy BPD t-shirt? Check. Sports bra and underwear? Check. Sandals? Check._

Jane glanced around the room, making sure she didn't leave any evidence of her entry into Maura's room. When she was satisfied that she had everything Maura needed, she left the luxurious house and drove back to Mass General Hospital.

It had been a week since Maura's accident and she was being released from the hospital in just two hours. Jane went to Maura's house to get her some clothes since her outfit the night of the accident had been ruined. Thankfully, Jane didn't need to clean Maura's house or feed either of their animals all week. Angela, Frankie, and Tommy had all taken over those responsibilities for the women while visiting Maura whenever they had the free time. Angela had finally been able to get ahold of Maura's parents and once they learned that she was going to be fine, they decided to stay in France.

Jane was nervous and excited about Maura coming home. Her nerves were caused by fears of not being able to protect Maura again. She needed Maura with her and she couldn't imagine her life without her.

As Jane pulled into the hospital parking lot she attempted to push all thoughts of fear out of her mind and put a smile on her face for Maura's homecoming. When Jane made it up to Maura's room, she saw Maura sitting in the bed signing her discharge papers.

When Maura saw the detective, _her_ detective, walk through the door, she instantly beamed. She couldn't wait to go home with Jane and finish what they had started.

"I'm almost ready to go. I just have to finish filling out these forms and then you can take me home," Maura's hazel eyes were glowing when they met Jane's dark ones.

"Good, the car's out front and here are your clothes," Jane handed Maura the change of clothes and sat in the chair while Maura went into the bathroom to change. The nurse from earlier in the week walked in and briefed Jane on Maura's recovery.

"While Ms. Isles is doing great and in much better shape, she will most likely suffer from some headaches and nausea. She has been prescribed some painkillers which she may need for the next week or two. She can take one in the morning and one at night as needed. Your mother has gone to fill the prescription already."

Jane was grateful that her mother had already gotten that taken care of. She just wanted to take Maura straight home and relax. Jane had slept at the hospital every night since they've been there and she knew her and Maura could both use a good night's sleep in Maura's comfy bed.

Maura walked out of the bathroom and Jane couldn't help but stare at the way the yoga pants hugged her body in every right place. _What I would give to be those pants._ Jane quickly shaked that thought from her mind, deciding that thinking about all the things she wanted to do to Maura was not appropriate for right then.

"Thanks for the clothes, Jane. Especially this t-shirt of yours, it's so comfy," Maura leaned down to kiss Jane on the lips.

The nurse wheeled in a wheelchair to take Maura downstairs and to Jane's car. It was hospital policy to have their patients leave in a wheelchair and if Maura was being honest, her left side by her ribcage where her spleen was located had been pretty sore all day.

Jane wheeled her downstairs and brought her car up to Maura while she waited at the entrance of the hospital. Maura was excited to go home with Jane, she couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed. She let her mind wander to thoughts of Jane holding her close while they slept. While they had cuddled before, this time it would be different because they've actually started a relationship now. She got goosebumps and chills just thinking about Jane's legs right up against hers and Jane's arms around her waist. Then, Maura's mind took an unexpected turn when she thought about Jane's hips pressed up against her ass. She suddenly felt butterflies and heat shoot through her core before Jane pulled up to her and snapped her out of her trance.

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. The women held hands the entire car ride, afraid to let go of one another. When they pulled into Maura's driveway, Jane ran around to the passenger side of the car to help Maura out.

"It's just me and you for a few hours. Ma's coming over to make us dinner later," Jane informed Maura.

Maura smiled up at Jane, "Okay, that sounds good".

When they got into the house, Jane helped Maura get upstairs and sat her down on the bed.

"Wait here, I've got to do something really quick." Jane hurried into Maura's bathroom and she started a bath for Maura. She poured some lavender bubble bath into the tub that she had found and placed a towel by the bathtub. When it was ready, she opened the bathroom door and helped Maura into the bathroom.

"Oh, Jane. You didn't have to do this," Maura couldn't help but smile as she thought about how gracious Jane was to her.

"I figured you would want a nice bath at your own house and it might make you feel a little better." Jane was about to leave Maura to the bath by herself when Maura stopped her.

"Jane, would you mind staying with me?" Maura looked up at Jane shyly.

Jane grinned at Maura, "Of course". She was secretly thrilled that Maura had asked her stay with her. She walked over to Maura and helped her take her clothes off. At the touch of Jane's fingers on Maura's bare skin, both of their breathing hitched and Maura got chills through her entire body. Jane couldn't help but scan Maura's body with her eyes, tkaing in the breathtaking view. There was a large scar forming on Maura's side where she had surgery. Jane leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the area before she helped Maura get into the tub.

"You know, I'm sure you don't feel so clean either, Jane. You should get in with me."

Jane blushed at the seductive look in Maura's eyes but started to strip. Maura's eyes didn't leave Jane's exquisite body until she climbed into the tub behind Maura. Maura slid right between Jane's open legs and Jane pressed her body against Maura's backside. Both women let a comfortable silence fall over them as Jane began to wash Maura's body for her.

Maura had goosebumps all over her body at the electricity that Jane was sending through her body at ther touch. The goosebumps didn't go unnoticed by Jane who was mapping every inch of Maura's body that she could. Jane felt heat form between her legs when she felt her hardened nipples brush against Maura's back. Jane let out a deep sigh at the contentness of their bath. Maura leaned back closer into Jane and wrapped Jane's arms around her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Placing a kiss on Maura's head, Jane responded, "It's the least I could do. I'm so glad you're safe and that we're home together".

Maura smiled as the words Jane just spoke sunk in. "You said 'we're home together'." She let a silent pass before she continued, "Does this mean that you think of this as our home".

Jane smiled shyly, "Yes, but only if that's okay with you".

"Of course it is! We've practically been dating for three years, Jane. I think this became your house as well when your mother moved into my guesthouse."

The women giggled and cuddled for a few more moments before getting out the now luke-warm water. Jane wrapped the towel around Maura before helping her into the bedroom. Jane could tell that Maura was really sleepy and she grateful, because she felt as though she could lay down and sleep for days.

Jane made Maura lay down in the bed and pulled the covers over her before she crawled into the other side. "Let's take a little nap until Ma gets here to make dinner"

Maura let out a little moan as she began to cuddle with Jane, "That sounds perfect". Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pressed her legs against Maura's as close as she could get them. Placing one last kiss on Maura's head, they let sleep overtake them as bliss washed over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all your read, follows, and reviews. Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

_Maura let out a little moan as she began to cuddle with Jane, "That sounds perfect". Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pressed her legs against Maura's as close as she could get them. Placing one last kiss on Maura's head, they let sleep overtake them as bliss washed over them._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There are two things that Maura noticed when she woke up in the morning: the smell invading her nose and the coldness of the bed beside her. She reached an arm behind her, hoping to reach out and feel Jane beside her. Maura pulled her hand back, empty, sighing at the loss of contact with her best friend. The anguish didn't last long though, because Jane came bounding into the bedroom with a tray full of food.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Jane walked over to Maura's side of the bed and greeted her with a kiss. Encouraging Maura to sit up, Jane gently placed the tray on Maura's lap while she climbed into her side of the bed. "I thought that you could use a relaxing, healthy breakfast in bed," Jane smiled at Maura.

Maura laughed before responding, "This isn't exactly healthy, Jane". She picked up a piece of bacon and looked disapprovingly at Maura.

"That's why there's oatmeal, blueberries, and orange juice! It's to balance out the bacon." Jane playfully nudged Maura with her shoulder before inhaling a strip of crispy bacon.

They enjoyed their breakfast with a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Jane broke the silence. "Maur, I really liked waking up next to you. And making breakfast for you was nice too."

Maura raised an eyebrow as she attempted to decipher where Jane was going with this conversation.

"I think I'd like to do this a lot more often," Jane continued.

"I do too, Jane. I agree, all of this was perfect," Maura flashed Jane her smile that lit up every room.

Jane started to fidgit with the comforter before she got the nerves to speak. "Maura, do you think that maybe on Sunday at dinner we could tell everyone what's going on between us? I don't want to keep this a secret. I want everyone to know how I feel about you."

Maura's lips turned into a grin as she leaned closer into Jane, "And just how do you feel about me, detective".

Jane licked her lips before answering, she breathing uneven, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that". Jane closed her statement with sliding her tongue along Maura's bottom lip. Taking Maura's lip into her mouth, Jane sucked gently before giving in and pressing her lips firmly against Maura's. Their tongues dueled for dominance before breaking away for a breath.

"I love you too, Jane. I always have. Let's tell your family."

Jane lowered her head as she spoke, "I may have let it slip to Frankie already, sorry".

Maura gasped at Jane and playfully swatted her arm. "How?"

"He called me down to your accident and I got him to let me over to you by telling him that I love you."

Maura just smiled and placed another kiss on Jane's lips. "That only makes it that much easier for us."

They studied each other's faces for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. "Do you want to get up and watch movies on the couch all day," Jane smiled at Maura.

"That sounds perfect," Maura thought about what day it was. "Do you have to go back to work tomorrow? It's only Wednesday."

Jane's eyes lit up as she told Maura her good news, "Cavanaugh said I don't have to come back until Monday. Guess you're stuck with me for a litle bit".

Maura giggled as she tried to get out of bed. "I'm not stuck with you if I want you here," Maura grimaced as she felt pain in her side. Jane jumped up to help her and held Maura by the elbow and her back.

"Do your stitches hurt," Jane asked with worry in her voice.

Maura grunted as she responded, "Only when I walk".

"Let's get you ready for the day and you can take some of your pain medicine when we get downstairs."

Jane helped Maura brush her teeth, her hair, and put on clean clothes. After Jane had done the same, she helped Maura downstairs. Maura let Jane pick the first movie since the pain medicine would most likely knock her out.

About an hour into the movie, Jane peered down to look at Maura who was laying with her head in Jane's lap. Jane could see Maura's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Stroking her hair away from her face, Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead. She turned off the television and layed her head back, deciding that joing Maura for a nap sounded like the best option.

* * *

Dinnertime came before the two women knew it and Angela was in Maura's kitchene making soup. The smell of Angela's chicken noodle soup woke Jane up, who noticed that Maura was still sleeping on her lap. She gently woke Maura up, letting her know that dinner was being prepared.

"Hey, Ma. That smells delicious," Jane helped Maura walk over to the table before going to her mother to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You two sure slept the day away. How are you feeling, Maura?"

Maura yawned as she replied, "I really needed that nap. I feel better but I still have some pain. Thank you, Angela".

Angela smiled at the two when she placed hot bowls of her homemade soup in front of them. "I'm going to put the rest of the soup in a contianer for later for you guys."

"Thanks, Ma," Jane mumbled with her mouth full.

Both Angela and Maura gave Jane a disapproving look before letting it go.

After Angela cleaned up the kitchen a little, she left the women to the rest of their night.

* * *

After the women finished their nightly routine, they climbed into bed. Jane turned on her side to face Maura who was laying on her back. Maura turned her head to face Jane and closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss her. Parting her lips to allow access, Maura thrust her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane let out a moan at Maura's eagerness. The sound of Jane's approval made Maura very aware of the wetness that had started to pool between her legs.

Jane's hands started to wander as their kisses became more passionate and fervent. She gasped when her hands found what clothes Maura was wearing: none. She wondered how she had missed a nude Maura slip into the bed. As Jane ran her fingers from Maura's chest to her breast, she realized she was not nervous about sleeping with Maura for the first time. It felt natural and like something that should have been done a long time ago.

Maura breathed in deep as Jane touched her breast. She leaned closer into Jane to encourage to explore as much as she wants. Maura was already so wet and wanted nothing more than for Jane to fuck her. She knew she needed to take it easy but Jane was always gentle with her.

Jane took a hardened nipple between her fingers and began to roll it around around. As if it was a reflex, Jane rolled her hips closer into Maura. She squeezed her thighs together, realizing how wet she had grown. Jane attempted to put her needs behind her and focus on Maura. She kissed Maura's earlobe, eliciting a quiet gasp from Maura. Jane made her way with her lips down Maura's neck to her collar bones. Not wanting to miss any part of Maura, Jane kept kissing her chest as her hand continued to massage Maura's breast. Finally taking the other nipple in her mouth, Maura knew there was no stopping now.

"Jane," Maura breathily cried out. She squeezed her thighs together, silently begging for release. Jane's fingers began to travel down Maura's abs and stoped right above where Maura needed her the most.

Jane looked at Maura at asked, "Is it okay if I do this tonight, Maur".

Maura's eyes fluttered open and Jane could see pure desire and need written all over her. "Please, Jane. Yes, I need you."

A smirk formed on Jane's face as she took Maura's lips in her own. She held herself above Maura as her hand continued it's journey to Maura's wet center. With the first stroke on Maura's clit, Maura moaned into Janes' mouth. Her hips rose to gain more contact with Jane's hand, causing Jane to slide a finger along her opening.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane was so amazed at how wet Maura was and it turned her on even more.

Jane continued and slid one finger inside Maura, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. She slid in and out easily and decided to slide in a second finger. Maura cried out again, "Oh, Jane".

Jane kept her rhthym up as she kissed Maura's neck. The sounds Maura made drove Jane wild. She put one of Maura's nipples in her mouth again and began to suck and she placed her palm on Maura's clit and applied pressure. Moving her hand in a circular motion and continuing to pump in and out of Maura, she knew Maura was so close.

Maura confirmed Jane's thoughts when she opened her mouth, "Don't stop, Jane. I'm so close". Maura had one hand on the bed, balling the covers in her fist, and the other was on Jane's back, leaving scratch marks. Maura was just about to fall over the edge when Jane moved her head to kiss Maura on the lips.

"Come, baby."

The raspy voice was all Maura need to send her flying. Her walls tightened against Jane's fingers as her orgasm flooded her body. Jane kept her fingers in Maura until she was sure that Maura was finished.

Jane pulled out of Maura and layed on her back. Maura turned to kiss her on the lips, "Wow".

Jane giggled as she wrapped her arms around Maura. "So I take it that I was okay?"

"That was amazing. The best I've ever had, hands down."

"I love you," Jane said those words with every inch of her being.

"I love you, too, Jane."

The two women didn't realize how tired they were until sleep crept up and carried them through the rest of the night.


End file.
